In a typical nuclear reactor, a coolant, such as water, is circulated in the reactor for providing cooling of the various components therein. Foreign objects, such as, for example, loose or broken parts and other debris, may occasionally be found in the coolant. Such foreign objects may result in partial blockage of the coolant being circulated within the reactor or may cause wear damage to components therein which are impacted by the foreign objects. Any such damage from the foreign objects may result in increased maintenance expense, lost revenue due to unproductive down time of the reactor, and replacement costs for any fuel damaged by the foreign objects.